The present inventive subject matter is generally related to the field of seepage meters. Seepage meters quantify variable rates of flow and chemical transport between groundwater and surface water. Typical seepage meters only obtain one sample per use, which increases cost and danger to divers when used to obtain multiple samples over a period of time. Therefore, a current need exists for a method to sample seepage using a seepage meter that can obtain multiple samples per use.